


Final Step

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mtv Awards, Texting, boys finally decided to take that final step, no one will convince me otherwise, this is what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being separated during the Mtv Awards was a torture. Tyler and Dylan decided that maybe they were done pretending there wasn't anything beyond friendship between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reg1430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reg1430/gifts).



> Because it was unfair to separate them.
> 
> Because they deserve a happy ending.
> 
> Because there is no way they didn't at least text each other.
> 
> Because Hobrien :')
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry if you find the character OOC, this is how I imagine them, in the end we don't really know them IRL so it's all about how we see them in our heads.
> 
> Also I am NOT a Tyler Posey hater. The comment about ditching Dylan for Seana fit my story so...
> 
> Also I'd like to thank Regan for putting up with me :) <3

They were told they couldn’t be seen together. No pictures, no interaction, not even a ‘hello’.

They thought it was bullshit but they couldn’t do anything without breaching their contracts. So they did what they were told.

Tyler was pretty much shoved together with Jill, not that he minded her company, it was just UNFAIR he didn’t have the choice. Dylan was separated from everyone but Posey, who kept ditching him for Seana.

Occasionally they would catch each others’ eyes in the crowd and exchange a quick smile but that was it.

They hated it. They were so used to each others’ company, on set, in their private lives, it was like torture. So many inside jokes were left unsaid, because there was no one to share it with. The laughter not as genuine, because it wasn’t THE SAME without the other. Half of the enjoyment was sucked out of them simply because they couldn’t experience it TOGETHER.

That night made them realise how much of a connection they had at that point. Or rather how MUCH MORE of a connection than with anyone else.

 

The first text came when Tyler was on his way from tipsy to drunk.

~It’s loooonelyyyyyy here :’(~

Tyler’s heart broke a little bit at that. It was so fucking UNFAIR to force Dylan away from everyone. And for such a stupid reason!

They were resorted to texting because some stupid assholes decided it’s better for their image. Like who cares!? At times like this he hated being a public person.

~U projecting derrek or sumth??? smiiiileee :)~

Tyler didn’t even realise he was scowling. He glanced up to see Dylan looking at him from across the room, a fond smile on his face, eyes twinkling with amusement. He probably knew Tyler well enough to guess exactly what he was thinking about. And still tried to cheer HIM up when it should be the other way around…

*I’m not the one wearing leather indoors*

Dylan laughed at that, throwing his head back, like he always does, exposing his neck and shaking his shoulders. He always laughs with his whole body. It’s so genuine and joyful, you just want nothing more but join in.

~I learn from the best! Fuckin hot in it :’(~

*Yeah, you look damn hot in it ;)*

They always bantered and joke around like this, it shouldn’t have been any different. But somehow it was.

Their eyes met again above everyone’s heads and it was like the air suddenly shifted between them.

And maybe they just had enough of pretending there wasn’t anything there? Maybe they were finally ready to admit it was real the whole time?

All the touches, all the innuendos, the looks, the smiles… They both felt it but never acted on it. Maybe they were too scared before? Maybe they just waited for the right moment?

And right there, at the Mtv Awards, something just clicked. It took one text message, one look and suddenly it all became real.

~u think?~

*I always think you look hot…*

~not as hot as u, blue suits you, brings out your eyes… shame I had to find out from the pics… ~

Tyler’s heart hammered against his chest like crazy. They were actually crossing that line. This was more than they ever allowed themselves to admit. It was terrifying, yet extremely liberating.

His mouth was dry and suddenly he felt really sober and aware. His fingers were shaking when he typed the reply.

*Come over later? You can take a closer look…*

His insides squeezed in anticipation. He didn’t dare to look up. Felt his cheeks heat up, because this!? This was more daring than anything he’s ever done. There was so much on the line. So there was something between them, building up for years. So Dylan made a comment about his eyes. So what!?

He didn’t get anything back for what seemed like forever. Maybe it was too much too soon? Maybe he was too forward? Maybe it wasn’t the right time? Maybe Dylan wasn’t READY? Maybe…

He felt his phone vibrate against his sweaty palm. It took him few seconds to get over himself and read the reply.

~only look…?~

That finally got him to risk a glance over to the other side of the room. Dylan was staring at his own feet, arms crossed, and even from afar you could see the blush covering his cheeks.

*Anything you want.*

~oh u gonna regret u said that ;)~

Tyler let out a snort.

*Doubt it.*

~srsly dude, the things I want, u have no idea…~

Tyler thought that they better have the same idea.

*Then tell me.*

~I will later, we gotta talk about stuff…~

 

Somehow they managed to survive the rest of the event. Somehow they were able to to stay cool and professional. Somehow they made it through, even though all they wanted was to rush over to Tyler’s condo and finish this face to face.

When they finally did, there wasn’t much talking involved.


End file.
